


of potions & mishaps

by tuckers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckers/pseuds/tuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you do it properly this time?" <br/>         "Probably not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Why are we learning this? Is this all required? 

If you haven't figured it out, we're currently in Potions Class, with the one and only Professor Snape. Now, this class wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to sit beside the self-loathing asshole that is Draco Malfoy. We've never liked each other. Probably never will. 

I look ever so slightly to my left to see Malfoy staring intently at the work we're supposed to be doing. There's a bunch of pouring and mixing. In the end the potion (if done correctly) is a rich purple. Ours is somehow blue. 

"Malfoy, did you honestly screw up the potion?" I ask glaringly. He sighs angrily and turns to me. "I don't know Potter, why don't you taste it and find out?" 

I give a stifled laugh "You honestly think I'm going to drink the concoction you just made? Ha, fat chance." I cross my arms over my chest and stare at the oddly colored mixture. "Then if you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it if you would stop complaining about the work we're supposed to be doing." He says finally turning back to his work. 

I roll my eyes but turn away nonetheless. If this explodes I'll have one more reason to obliviate him from the planet.

I stare blankly ahead listening to the sounds around me. I can hear Hermione nagging on to Neville about how he's mixing the potion wrong and Ron desperately sighing as he's been paired with Pansy who apparently won't stop trying to purposely ass wrong ingredients. "Shit" I hear Malfoy curse. I turn my head again to see the mixture fuming, giving off a rather sweet smell.

It's actually starting to worry me considering this potion could potentially kill us. "Are you sure you're doing this right, Malfoy?" I ask leaning to look closer at the bubbling substance. "I thought so." And for a split second you could see concern flash on his cold feature. "Maybe it would've worked if you would've helped, Potter." He then spat out.

I squinted my eyes at him in mock-glare. "If I would've offered my help you would have hurled insults at me. Oh sod off, four eyes I don't need your bloody help." 

"Fine, if you think you can fix it." He said pushing the mixture towards me. "Be my guest." I close my eyes tightly and inhale deeply. "Fine." I say as I pick up the vile. I add in a few more things than necessary and the color slowly turns to what we were supposed to have originally. "There." Placing the potion down I throw a look Malfoy's way. "Try it now."

He gives me a looks of confusion and disbelief. "You actually believe I'm going to try that?" He laughs sarcastically. I suppress a snarky remark and settle for "One of us have to, and since I fixed it, I think it would only be fair you be the willing participant." I give him a wicked grin when he gives the glass a worried look.

His eyes snap back up as he gives a look of only pure disgust. "If this kills me, my father will hear about this." I laugh inwardly at his ongoing childhood sentence and focus back on the vile. "This is the potion that makes one temporarily dizzy, right?" He asks eyeing the mixture warily. "I believe so."

Sighing, hesitating a moment before finally bringing the glass to meet his lips. A grimace crossed his face as he brings the glass vile back down. "That was horrible." He says wiping his mouth and shivering lightly. I give him an amused look "Feel dizzy yet?" I ask. His eyebrows furrow "No. Are you sure you fixed it?" I nodded and picked the potion up to smell it, it didn't smell sweet anymore. 

I turn backwards to face Hermione and see that she's yet to complete hers. Turning back around I start to ask if we should get help when I notice Malfoy's face had gone rather red. "Merlin, are you okay?" I ask staring at his heated features. He's turned forwards and refuses to meet my gaze, but nods. "Don't lie to me Malfoy, if you're feeling anything but dizzy we have to tell Snape we done the potion wrong." 

He turns his head in my direction and I notice is hair has begun sticking to his forehead due to a sheer coat of perspiration that had formed there. "Don't. I told you I'm fine." He grits out staring me straight in the eyes. I start to speak again but before I can even muster words he's out of the classroom. The class turns to the door Malfoy just fled out to, and then their gaze slowly follows to his now empty seat.


	2. 2

Draco's POV:

 

As soon as Potter turns away I dash out of the classroom faster than you can say quidditch. I didn't have time to look up because when my body came to a halt I found myself standing in front of a blank door I've never seen. 

My face contorts into an expression I can imagine to be complete confusion. Only when I push the door open to I realize what exactly this is. The Room of Requirement. 

I have surprisingly never been in here in all my years at Hogwarts. I'd expected it to be a room with dozens of potions and books littered everywhere- seeing as it is the Room of Requirement. But to my dismay it's just an ordinary room, a dorm by the looks of it. 

A simple bed sat in the center of the room accompanied by a love seat and and two chairs. What's the point of this? Sleeping between classes maybe (which didn't seem like too bad of an idea now that I think about it.) 

Class. Shit. 

I'd completely forgotten that I made a mad-man run of out there. That potion made me feel extremely uncomfortable to a point where I couldn't stand to be next to Potter any longer. It's like I was taking every thing into consideration. I was looking at Potter in a new view. Like I didn't hate his guts. 

I saw him like I would any other student that wasn't on my bad side, a normal person. I don't know what had gotten me into thinking this way about my ongoing enemy and I didn't have time to figure it out. Running seemed like my only option. 

When I go back there will be questions from Snape, I know. He's going to prod on until he pinpoints what's going on. I admire that, just not in this situation. 

I make my way over to the bed covered with a maroon blanket and just stare at it. This isn't adding up. The purpose of a Room of Requirement is to give you what you require. I'd always figured I'd require something with potions, so why a bed? 

I can always read about it later. If I don't go back to class there will sure be an uprising; gossip nonetheless. Walking towards the door I give the room one last glance. I decided I'll talk to my uncle about it during dinner time, he's probably harassing the first years during that time anyway. 

\----------------------

Harry's POV:

Malfoy's been gone for a good 10 minutes now and it's starting to worry me. Did the potion make him sick? Is he going to die? Am I going to be the blame for the death of Draco Malfoy? 

The second Malfoy fled from the room Snape had bombarded me with questions 'What did you add?' 'You're only supposed to add one Phoenix feather! Did you add two instead?' 'Idiot boy, did you even add a Phoenix feather?'

I'm almost certain if Malfoy is alright he'll find some way to get me detention. My worry for him is long gone when I think about it. He's just going to place a blame on me and try to get me expelled I bet. I glare at the discarded potion and swirl it around in its' vile. I bet he just needed an excuse to get out of class. 

Although it doesn't smell the greatest, neither does any potion, really. Glancing around the room I see no one besides Hermione has finished their potion. Before I can second guess the potion the door creaks open and everyone stops what they're doing to turn around. 

I fix my gaze to the door and see none other than Malfoy standing there with a potions book in hand. "Sorry, forgot I left my text book in the dorm." He says while making his way back over to our table. The book it hastily put down as he takes his seat and scoots it as far as it can go to the left.

Snape gives him a questioning glance but is only given a blank stare in return. The Professor goes on with his lecture about using correct ingredients and I run slightly towards Malfoy. 

"Are you alright?" He visibly stiffens at the question and picks up his quill to scribble down what ever Snape is harping about. I shrug carelessly when he doesn't respond and pick up the other quill that resides in the middle of the table. 

I accidentally bump his hand while reaching for it a mutter a quick apology. His writing comes to a sudden stop and I look over to see his face had gone red like it had when he drank the potion. I was going to ask what was wrong but Snape announced the end of class and Malfoy was gone before I had the chance.


	3. 3

Draco's POV:

I thanked the gods when the end of class came. I again ran out and went to an empty corridor. I slid down the wall and inhaled deeply to try and calm myself down.

I thought I was fine when I went back to the classroom, but that stupid Potter kept bugging me with his presence, and when he touched me that was it, I couldn't take it. 

It can only be explained as a moment of sheer adrenaline and fear. My heart was hammering and I couldn't for a sentence if I tried. I'm definitely sick. I shrink back against the wall when I hear footsteps coming my way. Looking up I see none other than the Saint himself.

I give a disgusted look the closer he gets towards me, but the look of disgust turns into one of discomfort. My body is on fire. Each step feels like it's getting a degree hotter. By the time the walking stops my head is buried in my arms to hide the prominent redness of my face. 

My legs are shaking and I can feel it well. Potter can probably see that. "Malfoy?" The knot in my stomach tightens at the sound. It takes all my power not to break down. I hate this feeling. I hate feeling weak like this.

I lift my head in efforts to throw a snarky comment at him but my words are long forgotten when my eyes meet his. They're full of concern. I hate it.

He crouches on the ground in front of me and I throw my best sound of disapproval. It's obviously not very good because it comes out as a soft whine instead. I let my head fall back harshly against stone wall as I close my eyes. If I can't see him I should be fine. 

"Go away."  Wow. Great intimidation Malfoy. That'll sure get him off your back. 

He says nothing but I can tell he's still there. I can hear my jumping heart beat very clearly every time I hear a shuffle. My eyes fly open suddenly when I feel a touch on my shoulder. He's touching me. Too close. Too much. 

I shrink back into the wall as much as I can while giving off a strangled whimper. It's too hot. I feel like I'm burning. My hands are gripping the sleeves of my shirt so hard my knuckles are well passed white.

"Malfoy? What's wrong with you? Are you hurt?" He asks me these questions and all I can do is shake at the sound of his voice. Two hands are placed firmly on each of my arms to pry them away from my face.

I feel like I'm drowning. I keep gasping for breath all while trying to get away from his touch. He eventually succeeds in grabbing both of my arms and holding them tightly. "Tell me what's wrong." His voice is demanding. I can't handle this. 

"Too... too much." I find my words and inhale deeply through my nose while screwing my eyes shut. His face shifts into a look of confusion "What's too much?". I shake my head and struggle against his vice grip. "Too close. You're too close.. can't breathe.. hurts." That probably didn't make much sense but that's all I've got.

"What hurts? Malfoy, dammit tell me what's going on!" This is too much. Possibly the worst situation I've ever been in.

Let me break it down for you: 

I've come to realize that the concoction Potter made was in fact a potion, a fucking love potion. 

But not just any love potion. Possibly the strongest love potion there is. And why this sort of potion is just a few ingredients shy of the actual potion we were making is beyond me. 

I can't stand to be around him. Every time I see him it's like my body shuts down. I can't breathe and my heart rate skyrockets. As you can see by my current predicament, he's not helping at all. 

"Please." It makes me sound weak but it he doesn't leave it'll be something we both regret. "I'll tell you what's going on, just- just not right now. Please." I sound like a needy child but there's nothing I can do. 

My chest is rising and falling heavily and I can feel my arms begin to tingle from the numbness. He opens his mouth to say something but quickly shuts it, giving a curt nod before standing and dusting himself off. 

"I expect you both have classes to attend?" A voice comes a distance away. Snape suddenly rounds the corner with crossed arms. "Sorry Professor, I just needed to get something." Potter says apologetically. Snape gives a light nod before speaking "Very well. I'm sure you don't want to be late Mr. Potter. As for you Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to speak with you a moment." 

He nods towards the Professor and gives a last glance to me before turning and walking away. It's silent for a few seconds before I hear my uncle let out a sigh. "Draco, I know what's going on." 

A shaky breath escapes as I look up hopelessly. "What am I supposed to do?" His brows drop and remorse flashes in his eyes. "There's nothing you can do as of right now. I can take points away from Gryffindor as a punishment, but as far as fixing what has happened, I'm afraid nothing can be done." Each word hits like an electric wave. 

"Right." I say blankly. "But out of all people-" "I know." He cuts in "This potion is nothing easy. It has the most complex of side effects. Why it would attract you to Mr. Potter is beyond me. All we can do is wait and deal with it for now." My head drops back into my crossed arms as I listen. Nothing can top this.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a rather short chapter, I'll have 2-3 more chapters tomorrow to make up for it.

Draco's POV:

A week. It's been one week since Potter screwed up our potion and my life. Do you know how hard it is not to jump someone you're attracted to? That you don't even want to be attracted to? Really hard.

I've been trying to avoid him at all costs but it's proven to be harder than expected considering we have most of our classes together. This class of by far the worst. 

We're sitting so close it's painful. I've been tapping my foot since class began. I can't focus. All I can smell is Potter. All I can think about it Potter. I hate it. With his stupid glasses and stupid messy hair that I desperately want to bury my fingers in. Stupid lips that look incredibly soft. 

"Malfoy." I look up to see the Professor nodding towards the quill that's currently embedded into the wooden desk. My cheeks flush as I quickly pull the quill free and stare down at my paper. Potter shifts beside me and his leg brushes mine. I stiffen but otherwise don't react. I can still feel eyes on me as I write down something the Professor had said. 

A hand rests on my thigh and I intake a sharp breath as my writing comes to a complete stop. I know it's his hand. I can't breathe. A scrap of paper is slid in my direction with the words 'tell me' lazily written. I swallow thickly and raise my hand to be excused. 

My hand instead goes to cover my mouth because the hand that resided on my lower thigh is now moving higher. My face is flaming and I steal a glance over at Potter and see he's continuing as if nothing is happening. That bastard. He knows exactly what's going on. 

Fingers trace along the inside seam of my pants and I'm almost positive if you asked me to stand I couldn't. He's getting closer and closer to an area that should be strictly forbidden, but I'm not stopping him. I can't find the words to speak so I just clamp my mouth shut a keep writing. It's a little bit of a distraction from the side-show Potter is currently doing. 

The hand stills almost directly on my crotch. I freeze. He's not doing what I think he's doing, is he? This is something that should never be done in private, let alone a class room full of people. I switch my quill to my left hand and bring my right up to casually cover my mouth with my fist. Potter's hand is now toying with my zipper and I can confirm its absolutely maddening. 

Two layers of cloth are separating something I long for in the worst way and I hate it. I'm not even sure what I'm writing anymore. It's probably a bunch on nonsense but it's something to keep my attention away from his hand. Too soon there's a faint and audible snap of a pants button and my whole body locks up. He wastes no time in shoving his hand under the waistband of my boxers and I'm almost certain I'm going to faint.

He's touching slowly in a way that's making me lightheaded. This can't be happening. Out of all the people and out of all the places.


	5. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A BASIC SUMMARY OF WHY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO COME BACK

OKAY SO HELLO FIRST OF ALL 

I've been gone for quite a while (as you may or may not know). I've been dealing with family situations and going places left and right BUT I'M HERE NOW!

 

As I'm typing this, I have the next chapter for my story mapped out in my head so I can go ahead and start writing on it again because honestly, I miss it.

  
Thank you so much to every one who has taken the time out of their day to read my mess of a story, it means a lot to know my work is getting seen. 

 

ANYWHO, I'll stop preoccupying myself with this and start right on with the next chapter, see you soon!


	6. 6

To say this was the most embarrassing moment in my life would be an understatement. Any thoughts of me keeping my composure has gone completely out of the window as I sit there with a hand, quite literally, down the front of my pants.

I shift my gaze over to Potter and he's just sitting there with the most smug look that could ever come across someones features. The most infuriating part about this whole ordeal is he isn't even moving his hand. It's just sitting.. there. I bring my own hand down to detach him from me before someone notices, but his grip on tightens. As much as I didn't want to I couldn't help the sharp inhale that escaped me.

It wouldn't take a genius with a close-eye to see my face is currently beet red, but with closer inspection someone could see the odd crossing of limbs that is happening. Potters' arm is laid almost lazily on my lap while mine is perched right on top of his hand, unmoving.

I try to calm my hammering heart but to no avail. I again try moving his hand but this only applies more pressure to the place I want it most but

In one fluid motion I grab his arm and dash out of the classroom and into the halls, despite the sputters and protests of the Professor. 

As soon as we're in the hall I slam him up against the nearest wall and waste no time mixing his personal space with my own, glaring him down. He lets out a groan at the sudden impact, but his smirk remains in place.

"What the hell are you trying?" I ask grabbing the collar of his shirt a little tighter. To this he simply lets out a breathy laugh and tilts his head a little. 

"What ever do you mean?". God dammit, this is really it, I'm going to be driven to insanity by the Golden Boy. "You know exactly what I mean." The close proximity is making my head buzz with eagerness, almost pushing me to my wits end. 

Potter begins to talk but my eyes have found their focus on something more interesting. I watch his lips, watch how they open and close with each word that rolls off of his tongue. Being this close I can fully take in his features. The scar, as it is the most prominent, but also his eyes, and his glasses, everything basically.

It's like a reality check when I'm suddenly swapping places with Potter, me now being the one up against the grainy wall. My grey eyes snap up to meet green ones with urgency.

I'm almost certain my brain has stopped working. I try to formulate words but the only thing coming out is the start and sudden stop of anything I say. I can physically feel how red I am by now, starting at the tips of my ears and reaching down to the bottom of my cheek bones. Everything is too hot, too much. 

Potter is looking straight into my eyes and I don't know how much longer I can withstand my desires. For not even a fraction of a second, my gaze flickers down to his lips only to return to their original view. 

This must've activated some mechanism in that Potter's mind because I could almost literally see the gears turning in his head before my vision was blocked by a mop of black hair and my lips were invaded with a pair that was not my own. 

How I wanted my body to react to this sudden intrusion was shoving him off and yelling soemthing along the lines of 'How dare you pollute me like this!". But of course to my dismay, I was writhing within seconds, gasping for air but at the same time feeling as if that was the least important thing to me. 

The hands that were placed on both sides of my head are now perched very happily on my hips. I can feel thumbs digging in every now and then. 

By now I've lost track of where my own hands are, only focusing on the wet heat that had been delightfully bestowed upon me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!
> 
> I'm not completely satisfied with the length or quality of this chapter, but I'm glad I finally updated after quite some time of it just sitting around. 
> 
> As I'm publishing this it is now 2 in the morning and I have to get up in an hour and a half to get ready for a family trip (oh joy). 
> 
> I'm planning on updating again later today once we get back so that's pretty exciting, right? Next chapter will be a spicy one, watch out kids.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
